


Working For Love

by SomethingGay



Category: Undertale
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bp isn't really used a lot, Don't fuck the cat, Dont like it Go away, F/F, F/M, Gen, Im still gonna make you fuck the cat, Just read the damn fanfic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, YOU HAVE A JOB, work for love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingGay/pseuds/SomethingGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile was a little crooked and his hair was...not perfect. But something was different about him than other monsters. What was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virginia_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Bunny/gifts).



How could you have signed up for this? You asked Undyne to get you closer to that cute boy at that fast food joint, not have you working with him. This was getting stressful by the moment. 

It was a Tuesday. You, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus and Sans all tried to make the best of it. Alphys invited you all to a "Mettaton original" show. Probably just another one of his "my life in the underground" shows. But frankly, you enjoyed learning about life in the underground. The monsters came up about a year ago, and not soon after, you made acquaintances with a lesbian fish monster. Then you met everyone around her. Anyway, the show was going to begin in a half an hour so you thought that you all should go the burger joint that the robot owned. You were the last to order and walked up to yet another monster. But, this one was different. What was it? His smile was a little off and his hair seemed a little...not perfect but something about him was different than the other monsters you had met. You asked the monster his name. "Burgerpants" That's kind of a weird name. You couldn't dwell on it too long because he began to speak to you. "It's on my name tag. And you?" You looked up at him. "________" You said to him. He gave you a better smile than the fake one he was giving all of the other customers. "I think you're one of the first people that's never made fun of my name. Thanks, I guess." He shrugged and walked to the back to get the orders. Another employee came to deliver them. When you asked the employee where Burgerpants had gone, he told you he went to take a smoke. You gave him a quick smile and went to sit with your friends. "Do any of you know anything about the cashier? Burgerpants?"


	2. Snooping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knew about him. His employer did though.

You knew somewhere in your brain that you knew him from somewhere but again, you didn't dwell too long. They all looked at you a little curiously. Especially Sans and Papyrus. They were like brothers to you so if you liked a boy, they liked him too. Alphys spoke first. "BP? I don't know much about him besides that he works for Mettaton and smokes. He's a 'stick to himself' kinda guy." You gave your famous "ok" face. You were still curious. You had to wait until after Mettaton's show to ask him about Burgerpants.  
\-----  
It was after the show. It was actually a setup for Sans to propose to Toriel. You smiled and almost cried. You wished you had a boyfriend. Or just someone to love period. Your mind dwelled on the cashier again. You walked backstage to Mettaton's dressing room. "Hey, Mett! Let me ask you something about an employee of yours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. I keep forgetting I have a responsibility of ipdating...  
> Sorry guys...


	3. Help Me!

I am so sorry guys! I want to update but I am blocked from head to toe of writing anything. If you have suggestions, please let me know. I'll try to update as soon as I can. So sorry~

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a little longer than my other fics as far as chapters. If you like, leave a kudos or maybe a comment for suggestions.


End file.
